


R.E.S.P.E.C.T

by johnlockhappens



Series: Four Simple Rules [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brat Sam Winchester, Daddy Kink if you squint, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Spanking, okay maybe you don't need to squint that hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlockhappens/pseuds/johnlockhappens
Summary: Rule #4: Be respectful.*Spanking fic*
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Four Simple Rules [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496867
Kudos: 46





	R.E.S.P.E.C.T

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the last rule of the series! Hope you enjoy.

“I will be careful! I promise, Cas.” 

Sam knew this argument was going to end one of two ways; either he was going to end up face down, ass up over Castiel’s lap now or later after he came back for leaving without permission. Usually, he would enjoy the back and forth (and sometimes even the inevitable consequences), but right now he simply did not have the time.

“I do not feel that it is safe, Sam.”

“It’s my job, _Castiel._ ” 

“And it is my job to keep you safe, _Samuel_.” 

Sam let out an exasperated sigh. “People are dying, Cas. I need to help them. It’s a wendigo. I’ve killed a wendigo before, remember?”

His one all-knowing eyebrow shot up. “With Dean. Isn’t that right?” 

Sam knew a trap when he saw one. 

“I know Dean is away. He is away to hunt. SOLO. Why can’t I do the same?

“Because Dean is not mine.” 

“Cas…”

“No.”

“Castiel.”

“No, Samuel.” The angel’s patience was wearing unbearably thin. “No boy of mine is going to..” 

“THEN MAYBE I DON’T WANT TO BE YOUR'S”

Sam regretted it as soon as he said it. The very shock of hearing those words come out of _his_ mouth and in _his_ voice left him speechless in the aftermath. 

Cas had this kicked puppy expression that made Sam want to rip out his very heart to prove to his angel his love. But before he gathered his senses, Cas disappeared. 

“Cas! Castiel! I’m sorry! Please come back.”

The room felt so empty and big. Sam felt small for the first time in a long time. His bottom lip began to quiver in shame and pure upset. He felt like a toddler left at the grocery store. Except it was his fault. He drove Cas away. The one goddamn good thing in his life, he ruined. Over a wendigo. A WENDIGO. God, he is such an idiot. How could he hurt Cas like that? He doesn’t deserve Cas. He doesn’t deserve anything good. Because he isn’t good. He isn’t good. He is bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad…

“Samuel, stop this instant.” 

Still sobbing, Sam spun in surprise to see his very unhappy lover. 

He was never so happy in his life.

“CAS!”

Sam ran to him and nearly tackled him. The only thing keeping them standing was some angel grace. 

“Cas, I’m sorry.” Sam looked down at with those fluttering brown lashes, teardrops still formed on their ends. “I didn’t mean it!”

Castiel reached to pull Sam down onto his shoulder. “We will make all things right, my beautiful boy.” 

Sam immediately perked up at the moniker, finding hope all was not lost. “Yes, Sir.” 

Cas let go. “Strip.”

Sam let his clothes fall to the floor and knelt at his angel’s feet, not saying a word. 

“Rules.”

“Rule #1: Take care of yourself; you are important too. Rule #2: Tell Sir when you need to be recentered. Rule #3: No cumming without permission. Rule #4: Be respectful.”

“Were you respectful to me, my naughty boy?”

“No, Sir.”

“No, Sir indeed. Over the bed now with you.” 

Sam positioned himself on the edge of the bed, ass up and bare for his SIr to do as he wished. He was surprised that Cas didn’t have him over his knee. But he didn’t have to worry about that; he wasn’t in charge here. 

“I don’t believe my hand will be sufficient tonight.” Cas slowly undid his belt, watching as Sam’s body responded to the sounds of it uncurling from his waist. “You will count. You are getting 15, then we will talk.”

Whimpers escaped from the comforter where Sam was desperately trying to hide. 

WHAP.

“AHH, ONE, SONUVABITCH, no need to hit so hard, Cas!”

Cas chuckled despite himself. “There is 100% a need to for this to be hard, my brat, and that just earned you 5 more.” Sam didn’t even try to mask his groans. 

WHAP. 

“TWO, TWO, Owwwww, that was two.” 

Cas tried real hard to maintain a strict dominant composure, but his baby boy was just too damn cute bouncing back and forth on his heels. He put a hand on Sam’s back and rubbed small circles. “Calm down, baby. Trust me, this will make it better. Trust me to make it better.” 

Sam settled and leaned back into the touch, nodding his head. He knew. 

WHAP. 

“AH-Three, Sir.”

Cas had masterfully painted every inch of Sam’s ass red by the 20th stroke and he could hear that Sam was sobbing cleansing tears. Cas crawled onto the bed and gathered the front half of his lanky boy into his lap and ran his fingers through his hair until he heard a mumbled whisper. 

“What was that, Sam?”

“Thank you for not leaving forever.”

“I never would.” 

  
  



End file.
